


On the nose

by Kath (KathWolfie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Daichi knows what he wants and he wants it now, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Galore of other characters and crack ships ahead, House Party, Kuroo is thorn between being a mess and being a pro, M/M, because I don't know how to control myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath
Summary: Getting ahold of literal boyfriend material AND THEN getting to actually meet the potential new boyfriend? Daichi is not sure this is the right sequence but if it works, it works.





	On the nose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnthebunneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/gifts).



> It's 25th here so.... Hello Finn, it is I, your Secret Santa for the evening! Happy Holidays and even Happier New Year :* 
> 
> Tho I'm not really active anywhere on social media for some time now and I mostly lurk when I have spare time, I wanted to tell you that you are both a wonderful artist with gorgeous, characteristic artstyle and a great storyteller (I got a chance to read your fics and some of the ideas/hcs you've posted on Discord) - kurodai fandom is blessed to have you and I hope you will like this small offering of mine! I merged two of the prompts from your wishlist  
> because apparently making decisions is not my strong suit, so why not have more than one thing you enjoy ;)
> 
> A/N: I wrote this some time ago and when I saw the combo about Daichi wearing model-Kuroo shirts and the comparison of their sizes on Discord about two-three days ago I almost choked because kurodai fans hive mind is real and it's no joke xD

Consternation is the word that describes Daichi the best right now. Daichi is not small and dainty, quite on the contrary actually, but the red dress shirt he has on is definitely bigger than what he remembers. In length, it reaches past his butt and the sleeves cover half of his palm. Ironically, it is still tight around his chest and waist, which for some reason makes him a bit irritated as he picks at the straining buttons. Daichi takes another long look at his own reflection, trying to visualize whoever fits into it, begrudgingly noting that they would have to be at least ten centimeters taller than him. The black jeans lay abandoned on his bed, so he moves to check them too. What he discovers is that the jeans are not only too skinny but also too friggin long to fit a male of his reasonable, perfectly normal height. Plus he is pretty sure his jeans were- lighter? What Suga has called that color again? Graphite?  
  
He turns his attention back to inspect the red material, taking a whiff at the collar. He inhales deeply, the remaining notes of cedar cones and musk hidden underneath the detergent making his insides warm. It is a really nice scent, sharp and woody, just the thing Daichi likes. It also smells vaguely familiar, like something- someone he had actually met, but he doesn’t remember where or when.  But what he likes about this scent the most is the fact that it is so pungent even the chemicals weren’t able to hide it.  
  
However, it only reaffirms the first thought he had after unpacking the clothes - Hinata, the boy from the dry cleaner’s, switched his laundry with someone else’s. Daichi wonders if the person the shirt belongs to is as intense as their smell, a wild thought about meeting them just to see if he was right flashing through his mind like lighting. He supposes that he is not the only one who owns a red dress shirt, but his was a gift from his mom and he kind of wants it back. A small voice at the back of his head tells him that he _could keep this one too. Add it to his nest when the next heat comes, since it smells so ni-_ Daichi shakes his head and packs the shirt before his brain manages to go where no brain of a self-respecting omega should go.  
  
***

Daichi’s lips form a stern, thin line, even though he is on the verge of laughing out loud. Hinata hasn’t stopped apologizing ever since Daichi arrived with the red shirt packed in a bag, tucked neatly under his arm. Hinata’s orange head bowing every five seconds and the vague scent of distress filling the room makes Daichi realize that he should stop it before the boy gets a panic attack. Daichi knows that Hinata is an earnest kid, energetic and sometimes chaotic, so he is not really angry, but Hinata seems mortified by his mistake, acting as if he offended the whole Sawamura clan with this one mishap. Kita, the manager, gives Daichi a meaningful look, and with this Daichi knows it’s enough.  
  
When he puts his hand in the orange strands, petting them gently, Hinata shuts up immediately and looks at him with big, shocked eyes.  
  
“It’s alright, Hinata. Mistakes happen,” Daichi says with a smile, and if he uses some pheromones to calm down the small, excitable omega, well… No one is going to hold it against him, judging by the barely-there smile Kita offers.  
  
“The other person has called us already, because apparently the shirt they got was ‘stretched over the chest and it’s really short’,” Kita says calmly, willfully ignoring the way Daichi’s brow twitches at the ‘short’.  
  
“Hinata, can you go and help Koganegawa-kun at the back? I will handle the rest with Sawamura-san,” when he addresses Hinata, Kita’s voice is softer than usual and Daichi gives the boy an encouraging clap on the shoulder. Daichi swears that one of those days he will end up blind from the sheer brightness of Hinata’s smiles.  
  
When the boy is out of hearing range, Kita speaks up, something a bit more casual slipping into his demeanor.  
  
“They asked for your number, but we are not allowed to disclose it. They said that if you want to, you can contact them directly,” There is something in Kita’s eyes that tells Daichi he is amused, very much so, as if he is having fun at Daichi’s expense.  
  
“And how am I supposed to contact them if you cannot disclose your client’s number, hm, Kita-san?” Daichi asks, brow cocked. This time Kita smiles mysteriously, going right behind the counter.  
  
“They were pretty adamant about you getting their number instead, wanted to meet you in person,” he fishes out a paper with a number and name scribbled on it. The handwriting seems somewhat rushed, but it’s pretty nevertheless. He hands it to Daichi with a weird twinkle in his eyes, and Daichi briefly thinks that introducing Kita to Suga and Oikawa was a bad idea overall.  
  
Daichi’s common sense tells him that this could have been handled differently, probably also more efficiently, yet for some reason, Kita has decided that the other person is worth meeting. Daichi once again remembers his own thoughts, remembers the intense scent of woods and feels that he might as well give it a shot. He gives Kita _The Look_ , before glancing at the name on the paper.  
  
Kuroo Tetsurou.  
  
Now, _this_ -this sounds really familiar. Daichi squints at the name. Wasn’t that the guy Daichi met when he went to Tokyo to fetch Nishinoya and Tanaka from Yaku’s apartment? The one with really bad pickup lines, messy hair and intense, woody sme- oh.  
  
_Oh_ . Daichi suddenly remembers. They talked for approximately an hour, Kuroo was kinda cute with all his flirting attempts and Daichi would lie if he said he didn’t feel the chemistry, but really - they weren’t going to see each other, there was no need to exchange numbers back then. So what is the guy doing here, of all places? Why isn’t he in Tokyo? Is this some sort of weird coincidence? Daichi rakes his brain for answers but comes empty-handed. He looks up at Kita, who is currently marking something in his notebook. Daichi sighs.  
  
“You’re not gonna tell me anything, are you?”  
  
“No,” is the simple answer and Daichi’s brow twitches again. “Now, if you excuse me,” Kita says after going to the back to ask Hinata to man the counter. Before he disappears, he turns to Daichi one last time.  
  
“Ah, Oikawa-san asked me to-”  
  
“Remind me about their housewarming party?”  
  
“See you there, Daichi-san,” Kita smiles and disappears.  
  
***

Daichi calls the number as soon as he enters his apartment, some sort of weird anticipation building up inside him. After a couple of beeps, he gets redirected to the voicemail.  
  
Daichi leaves a short message, asking the other man to call him back so that they can exchange their switched laundry. He only feels a small pang of disappointment, but it is still there and he glances at the calendar because acting like that can only mean one thing.  
  
One week to his heat. He blames his slightly irrational reactions on it and that’s that - he has to make himself presentable without the handpicked outfit Suga chose for him. He will think about those suspicious coincidences after this godforsaken party.  
  
***

Suga tsks at him the second he opens the door to his and Oikawa’s new apartment.  
  
“What?” Daichi asks, only slightly offended, because really, he should have expected that this will be Suga’s first reaction.  
  
“I didn’t have much of a choice, there was a mishap with my laundry, cut me some slack,” Daichi tries before Suga is able to chew him out for not following instructions.  
  
Suga’s eyes widen for a fraction in recognition, and Daichi already knows that Kita has told them about switched clothes. His friend sighs, motioning for Daichi to come in. Almost immediately Suga grabs the sleeves of his checkered shirt, rolling them up his forearms. He loosens two more buttons, takes a step back, nodding in appreciation of his own work.  
  
“Thank god you are hot,” he says unceremoniously, Daichi spluttering as Suga claps him on the shoulder, leaving him alone in the hallway.  
  
There is music already playing, the sound of Oikawa’s voice explaining why sci-fi is so much better than horrors and somehow Daichi just wants to barge in and disagree just to see the scandalized look on the guy’s face. He refrains from it only because he can hear Iwaizumi and Asahi talking in the kitchen with someone who sounds vaguely familiar.  
  
He quietly slides through the hallway, praying he won’t be noticed by Makki and Mattsun too quickly. He enters the kitchen, curious to find out who the third person is. When he sees Yaku, Nishinoya’s almost-boyfriend from Tokyo, a surprised ‘Hi’ slips past his lips, making three pairs of eyes instantly turn to him.  
  
“Yo Daichi, you’re early,” Iwaizumi says, putting the snacks onto the plates. Asahi smiles in a  greeting, going back to the banana muffins he most probably baked to try out Suga and Oikawa’s new oven because none of them is kitchen-savvy. Yaku twirls around, sending Daichi a smile.  
  
“Long time no see, Sawamura!”  
  
Daichi takes the outstretched hand, shaking it gently.  
  
“Glad to see you too, Yaku-san. I didn’t really expect you to be here, that’s a nice surprise,” He grins, moving to sit beside him at the kitchen counter.  
  
“Ah, yeah, I suppose,” Yaku laughs sheepishly, “A friend got transferred here and I decided to come along to help them unpack.”  
  
Every possible bell in Daichi’s mind starts ringing. He has the question at the tip of his tongue, but-  
  
“And Noya totally wasn’t one of the reasons?” Iwaizumi smirks from over the gyoza, and Yaku turns to glare at him, his cheeks flushing pink.  
  
“Hajime,” Asahi chides him gently, putting the tray on the table, right beside Iwaizumi, their arms touching. Daichi can smell their scents mingling - it’s like a spring garden with the two of them.  
  
“You guys are disgusting,” Yaku says petulantly, his eyes betraying how cute he finds the picture before him, looking a little melancholic.  
  
“Be grateful you haven’t seen them courting each other. I have never been so second-hand embarrassed in my entire life,” Daichi’s smirk is a little challenging, and surprisingly it’s Asahi who takes the gauntlet.  
  
“It was only second-hand though, what about the first-hand experience? I remember that one time with the principal’s wig-”  
  
Daichi gasps theatrically - at least as theatrically as he can, he’s got nothing on Oikawa - feigning surprise.  
  
“Iwaizumi taught you to talk back?”  
  
“No, it was you, actually,” Asahi chuckles, making the rest of them laugh with him.  
  
Before Daichi can ask Yaku the question that keeps bothering him, the doorbell interrupts their easy conversation.  
  
“Can someone open the door? We are having a discussion here!” Oikawa shouts from the living room.  
  
“You talking to yourself about the artistry of old Trilogy is not a discussion,” Makki shouts back, a loud collective laugh following.  
  
Before Iwaizumi can wash his hands, Daichi stands up.  
  
“I will take it, you guys go back to the food, we need to have our priorities straight,” he grins, quickly making his way to the door.  
  
When he opens them, he sees Nishinoya with two ridiculously tall guys at his both sides and he can swear he knows the guy on the right.  
  
Then it hits him, the scent of cedar and musk and leather and oh damn, he should say something instead of staring at the man who is clearly as shell-shocked as him, ignoring the confused looks they get from Noya and the other guy.  
  
“Hey Sawamura, who is it?” Yaku shouts from the kitchen, after a second adding “Suga, are you burning vanilla incense?”  
  
Hearing the last words Daichi snaps back to reality, willing his body to calm down.  
  
“It’s Noya” Daichi shouts back, moving to the side to make way for the new guests.  
  
“Sorry, sorry, my bad, please come inside,” Daichi says with a weak smile, noticing the way the man with the long fringe stiffens. He has a bouquet of white flowers, most probably a welcoming gift for Suga and Oikawa, but the second he puts his foot inside the hall, he moves to Daichi and pushes the bouquet into his arms.  
  
“I’m sorry for the laundry, I couldn’t answer the phone today, we can totally switch it tomorrow, they didn’t tell me you-,” he starts mumbling and it’s so endearing Daichi sort of wants to shut him up with a kiss before they get even more audience.  
  
“Ohoho? That’s gonna be interesting,” the other tall man grins, his eyes glinting with amber.  
  
“You guys remember each other? But you’ve met like once, ten months ago!” Noya’s voice is laced with excitement and he seems ready to jump out of his own skin.  
  
Daichi grabs onto the flowers, fingers touching Kuroo’s fingertips. With a flash of red, pupils a little dilated, they hold their gazes.  
  
“Yeah, recently we’ve met at the dry cleaner’s, right, Kuroo-san?” Daichi smirks, feeling Kuroo’s scent curling around him. _Ah, so there is an alpha in there_.  
  
Yaku, fed up with waiting in the kitchen, finally shows up in the hallway. He greets them and comes up just to immediately entwine his fingers with Noya. Kuroo’s scent is so empowering for Daichi that he barely manages to make out the chocolate and strawberries that usually fill the room when Yaku and Noya get together. It takes a second for Yaku to take a sniff at the air. It is subtle but Daichi still notices it. There is something pleased in Yaku’s eyes, a sign of a job well done - it is a bit unnerving.  
  
“Kuroo just got transferred from Tokyo, me and Bokuto here-” Yaku says casually, pointing to the big guy beside him and Noya, “-came to help him with moving in.”  
  
Daichi glances at Kuroo, noticing the calculating look he is giving Yaku.  
  
“Kuroo-san doesn’t have any friends-” Noya starts, and Daichi barely holds in a snicker under his nose, while both Bokuto and Yaku snort out loud, a scandalized ‘HEY’ from Kuroo making Daichi smile.  
  
“I mean, Kuroo-san is new here, so a party like this will be good to make friends, right?” Noya adds quickly, an excited grin stretching his lips. Daichi would bet real money that Yaku is close to kissing Noya right here, right now and he only keeps himself in check because of the company.  
  
“Right,” Daichi admits, stealing a glance and ending up being caught red-handed. There is something about Kuroo’s eyes, or rather the one eye visible from under the long fringe - the gleam is captivating. Daichi is mesmerized by the power hidden underneath and he does not want to break the contact, does not want to back down.  
  
“I see you guys are having your own party in my hallway. Kuroo-kun, Bokuto-kun, care to join the rest?” Suga pops up out of nowhere, making Daichi jump, Kuroo’s hands almost instantly landing on his hips to steady him. Suga is like a hawk, his sharp gaze landing first on Kuroo’s fingers skitting just above Daichi’s waist, then on the bouquet in Daichi’s hands. Daichi spares him a glance - the knowing, a bit sinister smile directed at them makes his blood freeze. Kuroo lets him go as quickly as he grabbed him, and Daichi mentally commends his preservation instinct and quick reflexes.

The rest of them has already left, Yaku taking them to the kitchen to meet with Iwaizumi and Asahi. Daichi moves to make space for Kuroo, feeling Suga’s eyes on them both. Kuroo gives him a small smile, then looks at Suga.  
  
“Sorry about that, we’re coming,” Kuroo says amicably, leaving his shoes at the entrance. “Should we look for something to put the flowers in, Sawamura?” Daichi swears he hears a purr half-way through the sentence and _shit, this is bad._  
  
***

After eleventh beer (and an intense evening of getting to know each other that kind of borders on being a weird, chaperoned date), your tongue usually gets loose enough to ask stupid questions and Daichi is no exception to this rule. They sit on the balcony, tiles cold under them, but when you are this intoxicated you kinda don’t care about potential running noses. Daichi is pretty sure that they weren’t disturbed yet only because Suga and Yaku are threatening everyone who wants to use the balcony with bodily harm.  
  
“How did you know it was me?” Daichi leans into Kuroo’s personal space, not really caring for propriety at this point. Kuroo’s eyes are glazed, he visibly tries to focus on something and Daichi guesses his question was too vague.  
  
“I mean how did you know it was my shirt? You started apologizing the second you saw me!” Daichi chuckles at the memory of rambling Kuroo, swaying gently and landing on Kuroo’s shoulder.  
  
“You smell-” Kuroo mumbles, brows furrowing in concentration. Daichi elbows him in the ribs.  
  
“You won’t ever make any friends,” Daichi grumbles in annoyance, but just before he is able to stand up and leave, Kuroo grabs his wrist, pulling him into his lap.  
  
“You smell like cupcakes auntie used to make… Or like this candle my grandma liked to burn, it was vanilla with- sandalwood, I think? You smell awesome, I could lick you all over,” Kuroo mumbles once again, this time right into Daichi’s nape, inhaling deeply. Daichi is conscious enough to interpret the last sentence for what it is - he laughs out loud, wiggling a bit so that he can see Kuroo’s red face.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to- I am not even courting- This is such a mess-” Kuroo starts, but Daichi cuts in.  
  
“You can start courting me,” Daichi states resolutely.  
  
“We don’t even know each other!” Kuroo is a blushing, rambling mess, avoiding Daichi’s eyes as much as he can.  
  
“That’s what the courting is for, duh. I thought an alpha from a good house would know that,” the amusement in Daichi’s voice is audible, so Kuroo finally looks at him.  
  
Daichi stops breathing for a second, the intensity behind the eyes that bore right into his very own soul making him even drunker. Daichi’s own eyes and smile go soft at the edges - he grabs Kuroo’s nose, pulling him a little.  
  
“We have time. And I would really like to get to know you. Besides, think about how much trouble our friends went through,” Daichi chuckles, hiccuping a little.  
  
Kuroo laughs, resting his head on the wall behind him.  
  
“You noticed it too? Maybe if I haven’t told Yaku about this love at first sight thing,” he whispers the last words more to himself than anybody else, then once again looks at Daichi with so much adoration it warms Daichi’s insides. “Nah, nevermind. So what do you want for your first courting present?”  
  
Daichi leans his head into Kuroo’s hair, inhaling the summer woods.  
  
“How about your red dress shirt, hm?”  
  
Kuroo laughs once again, a weird sound, genuine and infectious.  
  
“What, does it fit you?”  
  
“No, but it will fit my nest quite nicely,” an impish grin stretches Daichi’s lips, as he wonders how alcohol suddenly made him so blunt, forward and clingy.  
  
Kuroo smirks at him - a charming, mischievous thing, one that probably makes people’s knees go weak.

_Oh boy, Daichi’s in trouble, isn’t he._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Bokuto to say "Nice save" when Kuroo gave Daichi the flowers


End file.
